theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Y
Welcome to The Young and The Restless Wiki! This Wiki was designed to be a one-stop source for everything, The Young and the Restless. Here, you can find information about characters, couples, locations, events, families, and the history of Y&R. We welcome all new contributors who would like to help us build up the Wiki. You can edit anonymously, but we'd love it even more if you became a registered editor and interacted with us! We encourage you to join the Wiki and our editing team. There is a forum and chat section for registered editors so we can interact with one another. So, don't be shy, jump in and start editing! Editors are free to contribute as much or as little to any page they choose. There's plenty of work to go around here, so remember, play nice and happy editing! In order to make editing here run smoothly, we have a few basic rules for editing and user etiquette. See the rules below to help make this Wiki a fun and interactive place to catch up on all things Y&R. Thanks for your visit and I hope you join us! If you have any questions or comments on this, please let me know. Enjoy your visit! --LehuaRose (talk) 19:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) User etiquette * Be respectful to your fellow editors. * If you have a problem with someone's edits, please discuss it with them directly. If a solution cannot be reached, feel free to contact me. * If you delete someone else's edits, please give a reason why in the summary. * Do not engage in edit wars. * Do not engage in shipper wars on articles. There is a forum section for personal opinions. * No cyberbullying! * No cursing allowed on the Wiki. Please keep it clean in the articles and in conversation. * Treat your fellow contributors as you would want to be treated! * Opinions on characters is fine, but do not bash the actors and actresses who portray them! Editing Guidelines * This is an English-language Wiki so please edit only in English. * Visit the Layout Guide for a detailed look at editing on this Wiki. * Spam will not be tolerated on the Wiki and will be promptly deleted! * Personal opinion is not allowed in articles. Keep it factual and accurate. * Do not add any false information to articles pages. * No plagiarism allowed. * If you would like to create a new page, make sure it doesn't already exist. * Do not delete anyone else's work unless you know it's wrong or biased. * Please use correct grammar, punctuation and spelling when editing an article. * When creating new articles, refer to similar articles already in existence to keep the Wiki uniform. * If you have a problem with someone's edit, please go to them directly. * If an admin deletes something and gives a reason why, but you feel the information should be there, message them first before adding it back. Consequences * If an editing war arises, I will talk with both parties involved before making a decision on the issue. * If you spam the Wiki, you will be issued three warnings. If the behavior exists after the warning, it will result in a month long ban. * Vulgar or overly hateful posts in the chat room or forum will result in a temporary ban. * If a comment left on an article breaks any of the board rules, it will be deleted. * The continued addition of inappropriate or inaccurate edits will also result in three warnings and then a ban. * Bullying or harassing a fellow poster will result in an immediate ban. Category:Community